KIDS!
by RLB
Summary: JongIn selalu mengganggu SeHun sejak malam panas itu. Ia memaksa SeHun untuk berkencan dengannya. SeHun, seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang selalu di kejar-kejar bocah kelas dua SMA. Chap 2 : Meet/ KaiHun/ Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), _belum di edit_, NC (_I think this is explicit, right?_), AU setting and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula  
**

* * *

Selalu ada saat-saat di mana SeHun benar-benar membenci pekerjaannya. Sudah satu bulan setengah ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman demi bermalam di kantornya yang sepi hanya untuk melancarkan semua pekerjaannya. Tidak. SeHun bukan hanya merindukan rumahnya—terlebih ranjang nyamannya, akan tetapi, tidur di sofa dalam kantornya walau seberapa empukpun sofa tersebut tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya beristirahat dengan benar dan nyaman tentunya. Semua ini terjadi karena proyek pembangunan _resort_ itu, proyek yang sekarang ini Oh SeHun tangani dan ia _handle_ sendiri. Proyek _resort_ ini adalah proyek pertamanya sejak ia menjabat sebagai CEO baru di perusahaan _Castle Company_ yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi, tepat setelah ia lulus dari _Seoul University_ setahun yang lalu.

Jam 9.00 malam. SeHun melirik handphone-nya yang masih seperti biasanya—sepi dari pengunjung dari sudut mata. Sebenarnya—terkadang hanya ada beberapa _message_ singkat yang masuk, atau bahkan panggilan telpon. Tapi, hanya sekedar perbincangan basa-basi dari rekan bisnisnya, tidak lebih. Jelas sekali bahwa Oh SeHun hanyalah seorang pemuda mapan yang berhasil di kariernya, bukan dimasalah percintaannya.

Drrt!

**_One Message!_**

Mata SeHun yang semula redup memandang dengan tidak bergairah handphone-nya tersebut. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan membuka _message_ dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya—_lagi_—yang bernama Park Chanyeol—seorang CEO dari Park Industri, pemasok bahan baku utama pembuatan _resort_-nya.

**_Anda tidak sibuk SeHun-ssi? Saya ingin menemui Anda sekarang untuk membahas kelanjutan kerjasama kita. _**

SeHun memijit tengkuknya pelan, untuk mengurangi rasa penat yang melanda hatinya dan juga tubuhnya. Ia mengetik singkat balasan pesan untuk Park ChanYeol sebelum tangannya yang bebas meraih jas hitamnya yang menganggur di kursi kerja, memakainya. SeHun menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya yang berantakan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**_Black Pearl Club_**

Pilihan aneh. Bagaimana bisa berbicara dengan serius tentang masalah pekerjaan sementara Park ChanYeol memintanya untuk datang ke mari, ke _club_ yang notabene adalah tempat terberisik dan teramai—salah satu tempat yang entah sejak kapan masuk dalam daftar tempat yang paling dibenci oleh SeHun. SeHun bahkan hampir saja berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ketika memasuki pintu _club_ untuk yang pertama kali dan sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang "Wow" serta suara bising yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi sayang, sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri, Park ChanYeol malah melambaikan tangan pada SeHun, disertai senyuman idiot yang sok kenal—senyuman yang mulai detik itu langsung masuk dalam daftar "Hal-hal yang membuat Oh SeHun muak."

SeHun akhirnya mendatangi Park ChanYeol. SeHun sudah menampakkan raut wajah tidak sukanya atas tempat pertemuan mereka yang benar-benar 'tidak berkelas' ini. ChanYeol—pemuda jangkung tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya grogi.

"Maaf SeHun-ssi, mungkin aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, kekasihku pemilik _club_ ini dan kami sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Jadi… ya," Chanyeol menatap SeHun, minta dimaklumi. "Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti." SeHun membalas singkat, tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

SIAL! Ini benar-benar sial! Bahkan tujuan awal ChanYeol mengundangnya ke sini jadi terlupakan setelah melihat kekasihnya, Byun BaekHyun. SeHun seharusnya tidak usah datang saja tadi. Ck. Bahkan, SeHun sekarang benar-benar ditinggal oleh ChanYeol dan BaekHyun entah ke mana, padahal dokumen-dokumen SeHun sedang sangat membutuhkan tandatangan ChanYeol sekarang ini. _How a bad day!_

"Permisi?"

SeHun yang masih sibuk merutuki nasib sialnya mendengar suara seorang pemuda menegurnya. Ia mendongak. Seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang tengah memandanginya saat ini, ia tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tersesat. Errr… teman-temanku meninggalkanku, begini… duh, begini," ucapannya terdengar kacau. SeHun sendiri mulai menatap penampilan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dan seketika menyeringai saat melihat seragam sekolah yang dipakai pemuda di hadapannya menyembul sedikit dari balik jaket.

Anak nakal yang kabur dari sekolah eh?

"Membolos eh?" tanya SeHun kemudian.

Pemuda di depan Sehun nampak terkejut oleh kesimpulan SeHun barusan. Tatapannya kemudian meneliti pakaiannya sendiri, dan benar saja, seragamnya mmenyembul sedikit dari ujung jaket. Segera, ia cepat-cepat menurunkan jaketnya lagi agar seragamnya tidaklah kelihatan. Tapi percuma, SeHun sudah tahu dan hanya menampilkan seringai meremehkannya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal karena ketahuan. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh SeHun pada dirinya. Tanpa persetujuan SeHun, ia duduk di samping pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Hn… begitulah," katanya singkat.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. JongIn—pemuda itu benar-benar hanya ingin mencari tempat duduk, dan hanya sofa panjang yang sedang SeHun dudukilah yang masih dalam kondisi tidak terisi penuh, hanya ada SeHun yang menempatinya dan seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana sekarang ini. Ini adalah kali pertama JongIn datang ke club '_yang ini'_, teman-teman brengseknya sudah menghilang entah kemana untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dengan pelacur yang baru saja mereka temui. Tch!

JongIn mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Ia mengambil pemantik sebelum kemudian membakar puntung rokoknya. Ia selipkan rokok itu di antara kedua jari sebelum menyesapnya dalam mulutnya. Ia menoleh pada SeHun.

"Aku Kim JongIn," ucap JongIn. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada SeHun.

SeHun menatap tangan JongIn yang mengambang di atas udara lama, SeHun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak berteman dengan anak kecil," ucap SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

JongIn menyeringai. Ia segera mematikan rokoknya pada asbak rokok yang tersedia di sana. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada SeHun. Sadar atau tidak—gerakan mendadak JongIn benar-benar mengagetkan SeHun.

"Anak kecil heh?" Kai—JongIn menyeringai. Ia membisikkan kalimatnya di telinga SeHun—merasa sedikit kesal saat SeHun meremehkannya. "Mungkin saja… anak kecil ini ternyata lebih dewasa darimu, Oh SeHun-ssi," ujar JongIn, menyeringai makin lebar.

Kedua bola mata SeHun melebar. Dari mana JongIn tahu namanya?

"Hei! Kau!" SeHun yang kaget karena JongIn ternyata mengetahui namanya langsung menoleh, dan tidak sengaja malah mengecup singkat bibir JongIn karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. SeHun membatu, ia bisa melihat JongIn tersenyum setan sebelum meraup bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya sendiri.

Kiss.

Apa-apaan? Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang 'bocah' dan SeHun hanya diam saja karena tidak bisa berkutik? SeHun segera menggerutu dalam hati. Walau ekspresinya masih datar—belum memperlihatkan reaksi marah atau kaget atas ciuman tadi.

"Aku dapat dompet dan kartu namamu, Paman," JongIn menggigit kecil telinga SeHun sambil menunjukkan benda di tangannya. Mata SeHun membulat lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan JongIn merogoh kantung jasnya?

"Menjauh dariku, Bocah!" SeHun mendorong JongIn untuk segera menjauh dari tubuhnya. JongIn hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum tangannya menuangkan martini pada gelas kosong di depannya. JongIn bahkan tidak perduli botol martini milik siapa itu, yang pasti ia hanya ingin minum.

SeHun segera menatap JongIn dengan tatapan kesal. Ia mengambil dompet dan kartu namanya dari tangan JongIn, dan memasukkan dua benda itu kembali ke dalam saku jasnya. SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya pada JongIn, dan melihat JongIn meneguk masih meneguk martininya dengan hikmat.

"Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk meminum minuman itu, Bocah!" SeHun memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

JongIn hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah, Sehuna," JongIn menatap SeHun, ia tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya—sok sexy. Dahi SeHun segera berkerut setelahnya, demi apa bocah iblis ini memanggil namanya dengan panggilan sok akrab seperti itu? Menyebalkan!

"Hanya bocah yang tidak mau di panggil bocah, dasar Bocah!" sudut bibir SeHun naik saat melihat wajah kesal JongIn—ia benar-benar berniat balas dendam karena ciuman pertamanya yang diambil secara tidak elit dan namanya yang dipanggil sok akrab oleh JongIn. Salah sendiri pemuda itu menghampiri dirinya yang sedang suntuk dan tak bisa diganggu.

JongIn meletakkan gelas martininya yang tersisa setengah di meja. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah SeHun seperti tadi, ia menyeringai.

"Ah… kalau kau benar-benar yakin bahwa dirimu sendiri sudah dewasa, bagaimana kalau… kita buktikan saja?"

SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa mau bocah ini? SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi, memasang senyum melecehkan. Memangnya apa yang mau bocah ini buktikan? Bahwa dia memang bukan bocah heh? Itu sih SeHun juga tahu, ia hanya sedang ingin membuat orang kesal saja. _Mood_-nya benar-benar rusak sekarang ini, dan sedang sangat butuh pelampiasan.

"Bukti? Bukti apa heh?" SeHun mulai menanggapi.

Ha-ah… memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuat 'Bocah' ini?

JongIn seketika menyeringai. Ia benar-benar mengulangi perbuatan awalnya pada SeHun. JongIn kembali berbisik, tapi kali ini tidak di telinga SeHun melainkan JongIn langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada SeHun, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia menatap mata SeHun—

"Membuktikan, bahwa aku lebih dewasa darimu di… ranjang."

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Mereka berakhir di sini, sebuah hotel bintang lima yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa JongIn bayar hanya untuk membuktikan pada SeHun bahwa dirinya bukanlah bocah. SeHun sendiri mulai kasihan pada JongIn—kasihan pada uang jajannya yang terbuang sia-sia hanya karena membayar uang sewa hotel yang mahalnya minta ampun hanya karena ingin sedikit bermain dengan SeHun. Ayolah, SeHun bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kalau JongIn benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Tapi… ia sendiripun masih bingung kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti JongIn ke mari.

Cklek.

JongIn membuka pintu kamar hotel, membukakannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk SeHun. SeHun langsung masuk tanpa diminta, entahlah… bermain sedikit bersama JongIn setidaknya bisa meringankan stress-nya walaupun hanya sedikit. Dengan santainya, SeHun duduk di atas ranjang hotel, ia membaringkan setengah tubuhnya, sementara setengahnya lagi masih berpijak pada lantai.

Sret!

JongIn naik ke atas tubuh SeHun.

Deg!

Hei, hei. JongIn tidak benar-benar serius 'kan soal tadi? Mereka bahkan baru kenal kurang dari dua jam, dan sekarang malahan sudah tiba di ranjang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau bersama 'orang yang lebih tua' sedikit darinya atau yang umurnya sepantaran sih, SeHun benar-benar merasa tidak masalah. Tapi ini? Bersama JongIn? Murid sekolah yang SeHun saja tidak tahu JongIn ada di tingkatan mana? Dia murid kelas tiga SMA atau malah murid kelas satu SMA? Bukannya benar-benar akan sangat gawat kalau ia '_merusak_' moral anak bangsa yang masih dalam usia sekolah seperti JongIn?

"Buka bajumu," ujar JongIn.

SeHun menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Ia terkekeh singkat setelahnya. "Apanya?" tanya SeHun kemudian, masih berpikir bahwa JongIn main-main. "Wah, wah, kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Kim JongIn." Ucap SeHun kemudian. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan JongIn dari atas tubuhnya.

_Well_, bocah selamanya akan tetap bocah 'kan?

JongIn menyeringai. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dasi!

"Bagaimana ya… paman ini memaksaku untuk melakukannya sih," JongIn berucap dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah sebelum menatap SeHun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku… sudah merelakan uang jajanku untuk membayar satu malam denganmu di hotel ini lho~~ SeHuna~~~" JongIn menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak menuju sisi wajah SeHun, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Jadi… karena aku sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk satu bulan, kau harus membayarnya," JongIn menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher SeHun, "Dengan tubuhmu." Bisiknya lagi, sensual.

Bibir JongIn yang dingin bersemayam di perpotongan leher SeHun, membuat SeHun sedikit menyesal karena sudah memancing JongIn terlalu jauh. Hei, hei! Ia terlalu meremehkan 'bocah' ini ternyata.

SeHun segera tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya, ia segera mendorong tubuh JongIn dari tubuhnya, namun sayang, JongIn bereaksi lebih cepat dengan mengekang kedua tangan SeHun di atas kepala. Sedangkan ia sendiri mencari tempat yang lebih pas setelah melebarkan selangkangan SeHun.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang indah, ya 'kan? Aku akan mengajarimu… caraku menjadi 'dewasa',"

_Kiss_

Otak SeHun masih belum memproses ketika bibir JongIn bergerak di atas bibirnya. Aroma rokok bercampur _mint_ bersatu dalam mulut JongIn, tidak lupa… rasa kuat dari _martini_ yang JongIn minum melebur menjadi satu dalam bibirnya. SeHun sendiri terdiam—kaku seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rencananya tidak seperti ini. Ini terlalu jauh. Apa—apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kabur?

Sret!

Dasi JongIn mengikat kedua tangan SeHun. JongIn melepas ciumannya, ia tersenyum setan pada SeHun.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur, Tuan Oh." JongIn melepas jaket yang ia pakai berikut melepas seragam sekolahnya, membuat dirinya sendiri _topless_ di depan SeHun.

SeHun sendiri benar-benar sudah terjebak di kandang buaya, dan sialnya… dirinya sendirilah yang masuk ke kandang buaya itu dengan suka rela.

"Hhhh…"

SeHun merutuki mulut bodohnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Lidah JongIn mulai bergerak di sepanjang garis lehernya, mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit bagian itu bergantian. Terkadang bibir JongIn beralih pada telinga SeHun, mengigitnya dan sesekali berbisik bahwa SeHun sangat _sexy_ saat mendesah. Terkadang perkataan JongIn yang seperti itu membuat SeHun kehilangan kendali, walau jelas… ia masih benar-benar sadar dan belum sepenuhnya dikuasai napsu sehingga dengan mudah bisa menyingkirkan JongIn dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi SeHun tidak melakukannya, ia membiarkan JongIn berbuat semaunya pada tubuhnya, bahkan saat lidah JongIn mulai turun dari arah leher, berjalan menuju perpotongan pundaknya, mengigit area di sana. SeHun menggigit bibirnya ketat, menahan suara memalukan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia menahannya, benar-benar menahannya sekuat tenaga agar desahan bodoh itu tidak keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan JongIn sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian SeHun, sementara bagian bawahnya—miliknya yang sudah menegang ia benturkan pada milik SeHun yang masih tertutup celana bahan kain dengan kuat berkali-kali, merangsang milik SeHun untuk segera bangun.

JongIn benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan _sex_ dengannya—itulah yang SeHun pikirkan saat merasakan miliknya kembali dihajar oleh tubrukan kuat milik JongIn, membuat penis SeHun terasa ngilu dan sakit, namun di antara itu… ada suatu kenikmatan yang sulit di jelaskan.

JongIn telah berhasil membuka kemeja putih yang SeHun kenakan. Ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap tonjolan kemerahan yang sudah menegang di dada bagian kanan SeHun secara mengambang—benar-benar sangat niat untuk membuat sang empunya tersiksa karena perlakuannya barusan.

"Ughhh…." Satu desahan lolos tanpa penjagaan dari bibir SeHun saat merasakan lidah JongIn masih mengusap ujung _nipple_-nya secara mengambang.

"_Suck it!"_ usap Sehun cukup frustasi karena JongIn tidak kunjung menghisap _nipple_-nya. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan _nipple_-nya berada dalam mulut JongIn sekarang. Ya, sekarang. Bukan nanti.

JongIn hanya menyeringai. Ia masih menggerakkan kenjantanan miliknya, menubrukkannya kencang pada milik SeHun yang sudah benar-benar ereksi di dalam sana tanpa ampun. JongIn kemudian membawa tangan kanannya pada dada kiri SeHun, menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap kecil ujung _nipple_ yang sudah benar-beanr menegang tersebut. SeHun memejamkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar sangat tersiksa hanya karena _service_ kecil dari JongIn. JongIn bahkan belum menyentuh miliknya sama sekali di bawah sana, namun ia sudah di buat sangat terangsang hanya karena sentuhan kecil ini.

"Ahhhh!" SeHun kembali mendesah tatkala JongIn memasukkan _nipple_-nya dalam mulut hangatnya. Gigitan kecil menjadi awal mula permainan mulut JongIn. Setelahnya, JongIn menggunakan lidahnya yang terampil untuk mengusap _nipple_ SeHun, menggodanya tepat di atas pucuk _nipple_ pemuda itu. SeHun memejamkan matanya erat, JongIn benar-benar terampil mempermainkan tubuhnya! Tangan kanan Kai turun ke bawah, membuka resleting celana SeHun. SeHun yang mengerti akan kesulitan JongIn langsung mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya, mempermudah JongIn untuk menarik celananya ke bawah.

"Ughhh…" SeHun kembali memejamkan matanya erat saat miliknya di remas kencang oleh JongIn. Rasa perih bercampur rasa _addicted_ yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan mulai memenuhi otaknya. SeHun benar-benar tidak berkutik. JongIn terlalu lihai menggendalikan tubuhnya!

JongIn mengangkat kedua kaki SeHun, kembali menabrakkan kejantanan mereka, membuat SeHun melenguh untuk yang kesekian—merasakan kenikmatan, rasa panas, sesak dan napsu yang mulai menutupi otaknya dengan kabut.

Bibir JongIn kemudian beralih pada bibir SeHun, mencium pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman yang benar-benar menuntut, JongIn benar-benar berniat mendominasi SeHun dan tidak akan membiarkan SeHun sedikit saja untuk mencuri _start_ darinya. Ia benar-benar memanjakan SeHun sekarang ini dengan bibir tebalnya yang terus mengecupi bibir merah SeHun, sementara lidahnya terus meminta ijin untuk masuk. SeHun membuka mulutnya—_sudah kepalang tanggung_—membiarkan lidah JongIn menginvasi bagian dirinya yang lain.

Tangan JongIn tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celana dalam SeHun, membelai lembut milik SeHun yang sudah ereksi dan mengelurkan cairan _precum_ di bagian ujungnya dengan gerakan main-main—benar-benar cara _sex_ yang rapi tapi memberikan Sehun rasa frustasi yang besar karena JongIn benar-benar lama untuk masuk ke bagian intinya.

Jari jempol JongIn mengusap pelan ujung penis milik SeHun, membuat SeHun hampir saja menggigit bibir JongIn karena kaget dan mulut lancangnya tidaklah tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan. Tangan JongIn mulai meraba-raba setiap inci dari batang penis milik SeHun, sesekali menekannya dengan kuat—membuat SeHun mendesah tidak terkendali dalam ciumannya.

JongIn yang tidak tega melihat SeHun yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan mulai mencoba membangkitkan gairah SeHun lagi dengan cara mengocok penis milik lelaki itu kencang, terkadang JongIn memberikan pijatan pada bola kembar milik SeHun. JongIn melepas ciumannya pada bibir Sehun, ia membiarkan SeHun mendesah sementara bibirnya kembali berlabuh pada _nipple_ SeHun yang mengeras, ia gigit kecil _nipple_ SeHun lagi, membahasi ujungnya dengan salivanya sebelum mulutnya kembali memberikan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada milik SeHun tersebut.

"Le-lebih cepat," SeHun berucap saat merasakan klimaksnya hampir sampai.

Sret!

JongIn malah menghentikan permainan tangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu," katanya, tersenyum sensual. Sialan! Bocah ini ternyata benar-benar iblis!

JongIn menurunkan celana dalam SeHun, membiarkan penis milik SeHun terbebas keluar. SeHun sendiri mendesah keras saat miliknya terbebas.

"Kau… ingin merasakan tanganku atau bibirku?" tanya JongIn, seringainya melebar.

Uh-oh? Apa JongIn sedang menawari SeHun _blowjob_ atau _handjob_ sekarang? Jelas saja SeHun akan memilih—

"Ahhhh…. Jong—hhhhnn."

JongIn bergerak tanpa mendengar jawaban SeHun.

JongIn menjilati ujung penis Sehun dengan gerakan memutar, sedangkan tangannya terus menjalankan fungsinnya meremas milik Sehun. Terkadang gerakan JongIn benar-benar santai dan lembut, membuat SeHun terbuai, namun dibarengi dengan itu JongIn bisa merubah tempo kocokannya dengan cepat, membuat SeHun harus menggigiti bibirnya ketat untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

Klimaks SeHun benar-benar sudah dekat—

Sret!

Lagi-lagi JongIn menghentikan permainannya, ck, dasar bocah iblis!

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, JongIn mengangkat kaki SeHun, melebarkan selangkangan SeHun agar ia bisa dengan lebih leluasa melihat anus SeHun. Jari telunjuk JongIn mulai masuk, berusaha membobol pertahanan terakhir SeHun. Shit! SeHun malah mengetatkan lubangnya!

JongIn segera menatap SeHun kesal. Dengan emosi ia kembali memagut bibir SeHun, mengajak pemuda itu dalam ciuman panjang sementara tangan kirinya mengocok kencang batang penis SeHun yang sudah sangat menegang. Tangan kiri JongIn tidak tinggal diam, JongIn memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam SeHun, lalu memaju-mundurkan jarinya tersebut mencoba membuat membuat lubang SeHun lebih lebar. Kemudian JongIn menambahkan kedua jarinya, membuat SeHun dengan sangat refleks mengigit bibir JongIn. Ini sakit, bodoh! Mereka "bermain" tanpa memakai pelumas, kau ingat?

"Hhhh… lebih pelan," SeHun mencoba untuk tidak menghentikan JongIn walau jelas rasa sakit itu mulai mendominasi bagian bawah tubuhnya, alih-alih merasa nikmat. Walaupun JongIn sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu pada kenikmatan kocokannya di penis SeHun, tetap saja… rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi saat jemari JongIn bergerak semakin dalam, rasanya perih—dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan masuk," ucap JongIn. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana sekolahnya, melepas pakaian di bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar telanjang bulat seperti SeHun. JongIn menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri, mulai mengocoknya perlahan—menjaga miliknya tetap 'keras' saat masuk ke dalam SeHun nanti.

JongIn kembali memposisikan dirinya di selangkangan SeHun, ia hampir menindih SeHun saat memposisikan penisnya pada anus SeHun. JongIn mulai mencoba memasukkan ujung penisnya pada lubang SeHun perlahan-lahan. SeHun menggeram sakit, JongIn seolah-olah benar-benar menyiksanya ketika melakukan itu. SeHun bahkan yakin ia terlalu kencang menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan rasa sakit ketika JongIn memasukinya, padahal—baru ujungnya saja, JongIn bahkan belum memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam SeHun.

JongIn mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam SeHun dalam satu dorongan. Dan—

Bless!

"Akh!" SeHun refleks menggigit bahu JongIn. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

JongIn menurunkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun, mulai mengecup leher pemuda itu—mencoba menenangkan. Ia sendiri mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit saat Sehun menggigit bahunya—sangat sakit, bahkan mungkin sedikit berdarah.

"_Move_," Sehun mengomando. Kai mulai menggerakkan miliknya dari dalam SeHun, mulai bergerak konstan.

Gesekan kulit kemaluan JongIn di dinding anus SeHun benar-benar terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Namun, tidak lama. JongIn mulai mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada tubuh SeHun, membuat tubuh SeHun secara tidak sadar menghentak tidak karuan. Bibir JongIn sendiri kembali menginvansi bibir milik SeHun, mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Deg!

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

JongIn terus bergerak sesuai ritme-nya, terkadang ia berlaku lembut pada SeHun dengan cara mengurangi tempo tusukannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia akan menaikkan temponya, membuat SeHun meringis sakit karena gesekan kulit kemaluan JongIn yang terasa melukai kulit bagian dalamnya dan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa di jelaskan saat bagian dalam dirinya mulai berkedut-kedut—merasa butuh saat JongIn menarik penisnya keluar.

"AHHHHKKK!" SeHun membusungkan dadanya saat ujung penis JongIn menyentuh titik terdalamnya. SeHun merasakan kunang-kunang mulai memenuhi bagian perutnya—membuat perutnya kesakitan ingin mengeluarkan benih yang berada di ujung kejantanannya.

JongIn terus menusuk bagian itu kencang—ia sendiri merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tangan kanan JongIn masih sempat meraih penis SeHun yang semua terlupakan, mengocoknya seirama saat JongIn memajukan pinggungnya lebih dalam pada tubuh SeHun. Tubuh SeHun tersentak-sentak. Irama-irama nakal menjadi pengiring lantunan indah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah bengkak tidak karuan.

"A-akuhhhh…. Jonghhhh—inhhhh." SeHun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, ia memejamkan matanya erat sementara JongIn terus menusuknya dengan tusukan cepat dan keras—agaknya pemuda itu juga hampir sampai. Napas keduanya putus-putus, jelas sekali klimaks keduanya sudah hampir sampai—

"Ahhhhnnnnnn!" JongIn hampir ambruk di atas tubuh SeHun, namun ia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya—tenaganya yang terakhir setelah klimaks pertamanya dan juga klimaks pertama SeHun. Dua pemuda itu terlempar dalam dunia putih yang memabukkan.

Keduanya menetralkan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Se-sekarang… kau sudah mengerti 'kan bagaimana caraku untuk menjadi dewasa?" tanya JongIn dengan sisa tenaganya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dalam pelukan SeHun yang kedua tangannya masih terikat dasi JongIn.

SeHun membatu. Apa-apaan? Jadi bocah ini masih memikirkan soal itu? SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Kepalanya terlalu berat sekarang—bercinta dengan JongIn benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dan SeHun benar-benar merasakan matanya memberat—setelahnya, ia pun tertidur.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/n :** Ini FF NC yang saya barter dengan temen ngobrol ngalur-ngidul saya, **HunHan. Shipper. 56.** Wks, saya pikir saya harus mempublish-nya sekalian memberitahukan kabar WAM*plak. Ya, WAM bakal super telat banget publish-nya, jadi kalian yang menunggu WAM (kalau ada), lebih baik gak usah menunggunya ne? :( saya gak mau kalian jadi penasaran cuman karena FF gaje itu*plak. Udah ah, gitu aja. Ini hot gak hot yang penting hot ya kan? :v*plak

**Jelek? Gak masuk akal? Gaje? Bikin muak? Eneg? Silahkan review-nya~~~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : **_**Typo**_**(s), **_**belum di edit**_**, AU **_**setting**_** and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Meet**

* * *

Ingatkan SeHun agar mematikan teleponnya sekarang! Sungguh, benda berbentuk kotak pipih persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu terus berbunyi di sepanjang pagi indahnya hari ini. Nada dering berbunyi _"I can't escape this hell"_ dan bla-bla-bla terdengar, SeHun _setting_ khusus untuk sang penelpon.

Sret!

SeHun menekan tombol _reject_ entah yang ke berapa kali. Ia segera menghela napas bosan—walau masih terlihat datar tentu saja. Ia meregangkan otot lehernya, melenturkannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi dokumen-dokumennya yang telah menumpuk. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Teleponnya kembali berbunyi, masih dengan nada dering yang membuat SeHun sakit kepala.

Sret!

"Ada apa?" SeHun mengangkat teleponnya, berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku—" ucap seseorang di seberang.

SeHun memutar sepasang bola matanya malas. "Kau mengganggu," SeHun memotong, berucap _to the point_.

Suara di seberang hanya terdengar terkekeh. SeHun semakin kesal saja mendengar suara kekehan itu.

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan pada orang yang telah menghabiskan satu malam panas denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau aku mengatakan apa? Apa maumu?" SeHun bertanya beruntun. Seminggu lebih, sudah cukup bagi bocah sialan yang ia temui di club malam itu untuk mengganggunya. Terlebih, baru-baru ini SeHun baru tahu kalau bocah itu hanyalah seorang murid SMA kelas dua. Oh… sial. SeHun agaknya telah salah memilih orang untuk diajak bercinta. Ia bercinta dengan anak kecil. _How terrible!_

"Wow wow! Tidak kusangka kau orang yang ekspresif," JongIn—pemuda itu tersenyum lebar di seberang sana. "Kau tau… kukira pemuda sepertimu itu tipikal lelaki yang dingin dan—membosankan."

SeHun kembali memutar bola matanya bosan. Untuk apa bocah sialan itu meneleponnya? Hanya ingin melontarkan kata-kata ejekan untuk memperjelas kelabilan anak di bawah umur heh? Ck!

"—sialnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, SeHun."

Oke, apa tadi adalah sebuah kalimat berisikan kata-kata rayuan? _Oh My_—ingatkan SeHun untuk lebih rajin memeriksakan telinganya di dokter THT langganannya. Yang benar saja! Dia sedang dirayu oleh anak kecil sekarang. Ckckck. Pagi buruk SeHun rasanya semakin bermendung saja.

"Uh-huh?" SeHun menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Mencoba menanggapi pernyataan cinta tidak langsung bocah itu sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau punya waktu sore ini?" JongIn berucap.

"Tidak."

"Jahatnya—" suara lemas JongIn terdengar dibuat-buat, SeHun yakin itu seratus persen. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini, bagaimana menurutmu? Kesempatan langka lho bisa kencan dengan lelaki _hot_ dan keren sepertiku."

SeHun tahu bahwa JongIn sedang menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, bocah." SeHun tersenyum kecil—hei! SeHun tersenyum bukan karena apa-apa, hanya merasa lucu karena bocah yang terlalu cepat puber seperti Kim JongIn bisa begitu percaya diri mengatakan dirinya sendiri _hot_ dan—keren. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, SeHun memang sedikit (hanya sedikit) mengakui kalau JongIn memang uhuk _hot_ uhuk.

"Hei hei! Apa aku perlu membuktikan lagi padamu kalau aku ini _hot_?"

SeHun mendengus. Ia tahu ke mana JongIn membawa alur pembicaraan mereka. Dan SeHun untuk kali ini tidak akan termakan untuk yang kedua kalinya kalau tidak mau berakhir di tempat yang sama (ranjang).

"Ya, ya, ya… terserahmu saja."

JongIn terkekeh kecil di seberang sana. "Jadi, kau bisa 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." SeHun mengeluarkan jawaban _final_-nya.

"Hhhh… kalau kau tidak mau berkencan denganku hari ini, kudoakan kau jadi perjaka tua selamanya Oh SeHun. Kutukan lelaki keren sepertiku biasanya manjur—" JongIn berusaha terdengar serius saat mengatakan itu. Namun dengan kalimat "Lelaki Keren" dalam kata-katanya, agaknya perkataannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada SeHun. "Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan di mana tempatnya, ok? Pasti ok 'kan?"

Sedetik kemudian telepon diputus. Pemuda bernama Kim JongIn itu tidak pernah menerima kata penolakan itulah yang SeHun simpulkan. Ia langsung mendesah berat sebelum menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja. Ia mengusap surainya sebentar sebelum mengacaknya pelan. Kim JongIn. Kim JongIn. Pemuda belum cukup umur yang mencoba mengajak seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Oh SeHun berkencan. Ckckck. Ini akan jadi berita utama di koran pagi besok kalau sampai ketahuan media.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**At Heaven Café**

Sepertinya SeHun sudah gila. Ia seharusnya bisa menolak ajakan kencan sepihak dari bocah itu. Ia seharusnya tidak datang karena awalnyapun ia memang berencana untuk tidak datang ke tempat itu. Pemuda bernama Kim JongIn hanyalah selentingan orang yang terlibat masalah kecil dengannya, SeHun tidak harus sejauh ini untuk menanggapi pemuda itu. Ayolah, sebelumnya juga SeHun sudah sering 'bermalam' dengan orang selain JongIn—tidak peduli wanita atau lelaki. Biasanya, masalah SeHun hanya akan selesai dalam satu malam panas di atas ranjang, lalu besoknya semua akan selesai. _Partner-partner_ SeHunpun setuju dengan cara main SeHun dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Walau ada beberapa yang mengganggunya setelah malam mereka bercinta, itu tidak benar-benar akan berlangsung lama karena SeHun tidak menanggapi mereka.

Tapi JongIn berbeda. Pemuda itu berbeda.

"Di sini!" JongIn mengangkat tangannya. SeHun menoleh. Ia melihat JongIn sedang tersenyum lebar, duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat jendela Café. SeHun segera menegapkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri meja JongIn, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan JongIn tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Kau terlambat," JongIn menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, persis seperti seorang anak gadis labil yang marah karena pacarnya terlambat datang ke tempat kencan yang sudah mereka janjikan. Tapi ini berbeda, SeHun tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan kencan JongIn dan iapun tidak pernah mengatakan akan datang.

"Hn," sebuah gumaman tidak jelas menjadi jawaban. "Aku tidak berjanji akan datang." Lanjut SeHun, urung berekspresi.

JongIn menelengkan kepalanya, senyum menyebalkan itu tersuguh di wajahnya, "tapi kau datang," katanya.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan," jawab SeHun asal. Hei, tidak benar-benar asal. Ia memang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan sekarang hingga mau menerima ajakan kencan JongIn.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

SeHun menatap JongIn heran. "Ke mana?"

"Bersenang-senang." JongIn tersenyum lebar seolah dunia ikut tersenyum bersamanya. SeHun tertegun sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Sial. Ada apa dengannya? Tertegun? Itu bukan gaya SeHun sekali.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Naik bis. Katanya untuk mencegah _global warming_. Lalu sejak kapan SeHun peduli tentang global warming dan hal-hal sejenis tentang kelaparan di Afrika dan hal-hal lain tentang pencemaran udara, air dan lain sebagainya? Ah, mungkin semenjak ia dan JongIn duduk bersebelahan dalam bus yang entah melaju ke mana ini. Yang SeHun tahu, JongIn bersimpati dengan manusia-manusia korban perang di belahan dunia sana (SeHun tidak terlalu mendengarkan, ia sibuk menatapi JongIn yang sibuk berbicara). Yang SeHun tahu pemuda itu terlalu cemas dengan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak perlu di cemaskan seperti banyak manula tua yang malah menghabiskan sisa masa tuanya untuk mengemis—bukannya di taruh ke panti jompo dan lain-lain. Demi apa? Ia bahkan masih bocah dan sudah berani berpikir tentang hidup terlalu jauh. Ckck.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah bertemu dengan nenek di daerah Gwangju. Demi apa? Dia meminta uang padaku karena katanya dia belum makan tiga hari. Kenapa pemerintah tidak bla-bla-bla—"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," SeHun berucap dengan nada malas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi tempat ia duduk, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Ah… sial. Ada apa dengannya? Ia yang biasanya selalu malas mendengarkan omongan tidak jelas orang-orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba jadi terbawa saat JongIn yang membicarakannya. Ia jadi—lupakan. SeHun tidak ingin membahasnya.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Oke, kenapa tiba-tiba ocehan itu berhenti? SeHun mengintip dari sebelah matanya yang semula terpejam. JongIn sedang menatapnya sekarang. Oke, kenapa tiba-tiba SeHun jadi berdebar seperti ini?

"Kenapa menatapiku?" tanya SeHun. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang semula terpejam.

"Tadi kau melarangku bicara, sekarang kau melarangku menatapimu juga?"

SeHun jadi gugup sekarang.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa?" sudut bibir JongIn terangkat lebih tinggi, membentuk senyum miring. SeHun mendengus, lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke depan. Sungguh, SeHun jadi malu sendiri. JongIn hanya anak kecil, seharusnya SeHun ingat itu. Ia tidak perlu merasa grogi seperti itu saat JongIn menatapinya.

"Hei, Oh SeHun!"

SeHun menoleh ke arah JongIn. "Apa?!"

"_I love you, you know that, right?" _

Jangan tatapan itu, SeHun mohon.

"Hn." SeHun membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya sebelum kembali memandang ke depan, mengabaikan JongIn. Inilah alasan kenapa JongIn berbeda dengan partner-nya yang lain. JongIn mencintainya—dan SeHun tidak bisa mengabaikan itu karena mungkin… ia juga sama. Tapi SeHun bersumpah tidak akan mengakuinya karena itu akan melukai harga dirinya. Orang gila mana yang mau berpacaran dengan seorang bocah?

"Kata 'Hn' kuanggap kau menerimaku lho, SeHun-ah," JongIn mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti orang kelilipan. SeHun meringis.

"Kita sebenarnya akan ke mana?" SeHun bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang lebih tepatnya.

JongIn hanya tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan SeHun dan memainkan tangan pemuda itu. "Kalau ingin tahu beri aku satu ciuman dulu," katanya dengan seringai usil. SeHun segera melempar _death glare_-nya. JongIn meringis kecil.

"Kita ke pantai, melihat pasar malam dan kembang api."

**Fin**

A/n : Nah, ini sekuelnya. Pendek? Memang. :3 lagian FF ini mau saja jadikan kumpulan oneshot KaiHun/SeKai [SeKe]. :) tidak selalu M rate-nya. Ada yang T, ada yang K. Genre-nya juga bermacam-macam, tergantung suasana hati. Ceritanya ada yang berkesinambungan ada yang tidak. :) ya begitulah.

* * *

Last, wanna give me a review? Next chap? Tunggu update aja ne?


End file.
